USIF Powered Assault Armor
USIF Powered Assault Armor is an extremely powerful and technologically advanced battle exoskeleton designed to enhance human combat performance on all scales by offering a myriad of weaponry and devices at its disposal. Introduction Developed for Section 8 soldiers and other Armored Infantry units of the US Imperial Forces, the Patton-class USIF Powered Assault Armor is one of the most powerful and technologically advanced battlesuits in the USIF armory. The suit is designed to dramatically increase all physical properties of the soldier possessing it, including strength, speed, reflexes, agility, physiology (soldiers that have worn the armor are not affected by viruses and disease), and combat awareness. Components The armor features many layers which help enhance and protect the wearer. Energy Shielding The outermost layer consists of what is its most powerful protection system: A rechargeable shielding system which forms a protective layer around the armor and shields the user from most forms of heavy weaponry, unless the enemy weapon is within shield piercing range (recent improvements have rectified this problem so that shields protect the wearer regardless of range). The shields also protect the wearer from the intense heat generated by atmospheric re-entry whenever an Armored Infantryman is Burning In above a planetary atmosphere, creating an iconic fire trail around the soldier. However, shields are vulnerable to electromagnetic pulse and plasma projectiles, such as those from a pulse cannon. Additionally, any attacks not traveling at a high enough velocity, like melee strikes from a knife or even an Armored Infantryman's bare hands, may not trigger the shield systems at all. The shields work by constantly sending out frequency pulses around the user (similar to sonar) that detects the movement speed of all nearby objects and calculates point of trajectory; when the armor senses an incoming object possessing a dangerous level of velocity and/or size the suit emits a powerful layer of plasma to the point of impact, melting or deflecting the object and rendering the user unharmed. The process repeats until the shields lose power from sustaining too much damage and the wearer takes cover, allowing them to regenerate. Shield strength depends on how many shield servos (boosters) the wearer has implanted into his custom armor. The shield emitters can be seen on the outside of the armor as bright glowing blue, white, and orange LED (Light Emitting Diode) sections. The light can be dampened down for stealth operations. Tritium-Alloy Armor Plating The USIF Powered Assault Armor's thick armor plates are made of tritium alloy, a very lightweight but extremely resilient material that is also found in the heavier MA3 Kodiak mech. This armor plating covers sections of the wearer including the legs, shoulders, abdomen, back, chest, and helmet; its primary function is to protect against rail projectile weaponry such as the REC-74 and other munitions like plasma or high-explosives. Pauldrons While part of the armor plating, Armored Infantry shoulder pauldrons benefit the soldier in ways other than protection. Their interior contains advanced micro-computer systems that help the armor better manage its already efficient power allocation. Newer armor pauldrons with even more efficient micro-computers are awarded to soldiers upon reaching certain ranks (Sergeant, Captain, and finally General); these superior pauldrons permanently replace lesser ones on a soldier's armor, allowing increasingly more power to be diverted to armor upgrades for the Modular Upgrade System. Thus, the higher a soldier's rank, the more efficient his pauldrons are at helping to manage power and thereby granting more energy for more deadly armor upgrades. Synthetic Muscle System Beneath the armor plating is one of the battlesuit's deadliest features: its synthetic muscle system. The synthetic muscle system is composed of many hexagonal shaped titanium-reinforced nano-fibers, all connected to form large fibers, which are in turn strung together with even more fibers to create the muscle system. The nano-fibers react to constant electrical stimulation from the armor, causing them to move with the wearer. The synthetic muscles greatly improve the strength, speed, and reaction time of the wearer, allowing him to lift very heavy objects by himself and excel in close combat against otherwise superior opponents like mechs. The muscle layer completely covers the wearer's body and provides total protection from weaker projectiles like cased rounds not assisted by rail propulsion. The muscle system is also self repairing, and constantly sends out small self-replicating nanites to effect repairs on itself and other layers whenever the armor is damaged. Additionally, it renders most EMP attacks against the suit completely futile and allows the soldier to engage in Overdrive, enabling him to reach speeds of up to 75 mph. Most importantly, the synthetic muscles are able to completely absorb extremely intense G-forces and high velocity impacts. This makes the synthetic muscle system vital to a Armored Infantryman's survival whenever he is Burning In, as it absorbs the G-forces that would otherwise render him unconscious when plummeting from thousands of feet above the ground at such high velocities, and then absorbs the tremendous force generated from the otherwise fatal impact upon a soldier's landing, keeping the wearer unharmed from a fall at such heights. NUBIOCHEM System Beneath the synthetic muscles is a layer known as the Nuclear Biological Chemical (NUBIOCHEM) system. This layer is composed of a tight fitting but flexible nanocomposite bodyglove. This helps seal out any and all external substances from the wearer, such as poisonous air and liquids, radiation, and even the hard vacuum of outer space. It also seals the suit's built-in oxygen supply that lasts for two weeks via compressed air canisters, in order to facilitate long-term operations in deep space. The NUBIOCHEM system is also augmented with ultraviolet radiation emitters in the armor to further kill off any particulate organisms. Biolayer Interior The final and innermost layer is a soft biolayer that sits directly on the wearer's skin. This layer acts as an extra impact cushion and helps regulate temperature, fit, and moisture. It also provides a further tight, yet comfortable seal. Inside this layer are multiple sensors linked to the suit's computer; these sensors monitor the wearer's biometrics. Helmet Protecting the wearer's head is an intuitive helmet; it contains its own NUBIOCHEM system, augmented with advanced air filters exclusive to the Helmet. These filters take in air from outside the suit and filter out toxins, bacteria, viruses, and even radiation via a High-Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA) filtration system. The filtered air, now pure oxygen, can be breathed in immediately or stored in the armor's oxygen canisters for later use. This helmet also contains a Heads Up Display (HUD), which displays information such as mission info, an ammunition counter, supply and oxygen levels, and the IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) display. Also in the helmet is the most advanced Narcomm Communications gear available to the USIF Armored Infantry. The helmet consists of multiple layers, the first of which is a metal outer layer identical to the armor covering the rest of the suit. This outer layer has two small panels that cover the wearer's eyes. These panels can be retracted back into the rest of the helmet to allow the user to see directly out. On these panels are blue eye slits, two on each panel, accounting for a total of four. The wearer does not see straight through these slits, since they are actually optical cameras that are connected to the wearer's HUD. Underneath the armored layer is an orange colored visor which displays the HUD. This visor is made of a type of durable bulletproof glass. The final layer is a mask that goes over the wearer's mouth. This mask supplies the wearer with oxygen, food, and water directly from the armor's storage areas. Features The armor also contains a variety of features designed to help facilitate combat supremacy for the Armored Infantry trooper. Jetpack One of the armor's most useful features are the rechargeable propulsion jets that are integrated into the back of the armor. When the wearer activates them, two panels on the suit's back extend out and propel the user through the air. The jets can be turned on and off at any given time as long as there is energy within the jet's battery. The jets are useful for scaling buildings and rough terrain or ambushing enemy soldiers. When at full energy, the jets can immediately propel the user at more than 100 feet into the air, or can be used to levitate the wearer if he constantly fluctuates the on/off switch, which can be useful when aiming in mid-flight. Overdrive Speed Boost Another feature that aids the armor's impressive mobility is its rechargeable "Overdrive" mode, which propels the user in a rampant and continuous sprinting speed at nearly 75 mph. The feature is a major contribution thanks to the armor's artificial muscle system (see above). The "Overdrive" boost is vital for catching any fleeing targets or covering vast terrain in a fraction of the time, and it can be used often thanks to its long power duration and fast recharge time. If used in conjunction with the jetpack, the wearer can cover immense amounts of terrain in a very short amount of time. Helmet Computer One of the most advanced pieces of equipment on the armor is the onboard computer housed within the helmet: the Heads-Up Display (HUD), or TacNet. This TacNet computer displays orbital fleet communications, squad updates, and all tactical information related to the current operation. The TacNet also contains a motion-sensor tag system that tracks all known enemies and allies and displays the signatures on a miniature GPS map. Additionally, the TacNet is synced with a requisition database through Narcomm to help soldiers select the deployable they want, though the requisition demands of officers have far more priority compared to the average NCO. The system also includes a complete overview of the user's medical status and internal suit temperature. The TacNet can link with a micro-computer stored within the soldier's weapons that provides info such as weapon accuracy, weapon type, and the amount of ammunition left both in the soldier's overall ammo reserves and within the wielded weapon's clip. All of this information is shown on a simplified, yet organized HUD in order to prevent information overload in the heat of combat. The computer can sync its systems with distant command ships or bases via an "Armor Feed", so that command staff can track an operation with live footage and relevant data taken from the view of the helmet's wearer. The computer has also been shown to intelligently intercept specific short-range unencrypted radio messages, such as important enemy officers issuing orders to their troops. Lock-On In conjunction with the Helmet Computer, the armor is able to use another unique feature known as Lock-On. This feature allows the armor to sync with any USIF weapon and optimize targeting calculations so that every shot fired hits the enemy even at extremely long range. If the enemy is in motion, the armor will physically orient itself so that the soldier's weapon is directly facing the target (without harming the wearer); no matter how fast a target moves, he will always be acquired and open to attack. Unfortunately, Lock-On has a few drawbacks. It can only sync itself with a weapon for a limited amount of time, after which the ability needs to recharge; an enemy must also be scanned long enough for the armor to initiate the ability, which can often take too long in the most heated battles. But this can be mitigated if the enemy target has already been scanned by other allied Armored Infantrymen or structures, in which case Lock-On is instantly usable. Also, the enemy must constantly be within clear line-of-sight for Lock-On to acquire its target; any obscurity in view, such as the enemy hiding behind a rock or rounding a corner, will disrupt Lock-On as it fails to register the target. Lastly, though Lock-On potentially allows the soldier to make every shot count, the effectiveness of Lock-On is still dependent on the weapon itself in the situation- a nimble infantry unit can still dodge slow non-homing missiles from a missile launcher, and a shotgun's wide pellet spread is still ineffective at long range even though the weapon is directly facing the target. Automated Medical System A very important feature of the armor is its Automated Medical system (or Automed for short). The Automed system contains various miniature medical devices that allow it to heal the soldier inside if he is wounded, and keep him alert and active thereafter. It can rapidly heal burns, puncture wounds, lacerations, broken bones, and other serious injuries. The Automed System also dispenses painkillers and stimulation cocktails which help the soldier inside to stay alert. Another function of the Automed system is that it houses millions of controlled self-replicating nano-sized artificial anti-bodies (nanites) which can fight off any known virus, bacteria, or other disease in the galaxy. The nanites also aid the Automed system in rapidly healing wounds, allowing soldiers to quickly recover from, and fight through, even the most serious injuries. These beneficial nanites continue to replicate themselves inside the wearer of the armor, so wearers that have used nanites are immune to all sicknesses and can recover from the most grievous wounds in a surprisingly short time. Modular Upgrade System Soldiers can add upgrades to their armor. These upgrades were originally called Passive Modules, but in the aftermath of the Outer Rim War, USIF Powered Assault Armor underwent significant modifications, including changes to the HUD, among other aesthetical differences. After these changes, Passive Modules are simply referred to as "Armor Upgrades." There are a total of eleven upgrades that can be fitted onto the armor at one time. There are several different upgrades, and only up to five can be put onto one armor set. In addition to that, upgrades to some weapons are included in this, such as coating bullets in tungsten or an anvil jacketing. (Information on how to obtain these modular armor upgrades in Section 8: Prejudice for multiplayer use can be found in the Unlockables page.) Portable Survival Pack One last feature of the armor is the extremely small yet high capacity survival backpack. Located between the jetpack thrusters, the backpack houses the weapons for the soldier (some can be folded for more compact transport), ammunition, and weapon cleaning nano-tools. The backpack also carries two weeks worth of food and water for long-term missions. The food is compressed, freeze-dried, and stored in small compartments on the armor for easy access. The water is kept in cooled, sterile tanks for when the soldier needs it. Also contained in the backpack is a portable survival shelter. Power Sources To power its highly advanced systems, the armor utilizes a miniature plasma/antimatter reactor, housed in the back of the armor. This reactor uses a fuel (primarily tritium and deuterium) and antimatter to create electricity. The fuel is kept in a plasma state, and is then injected into a magnetically contained charge of antimatter. Since antimatter is the opposite of matter, they mutually annihilate themselves, creating a large outburst of energy. The energy is stored in a large, "main" capacitor. This capacitor contains a large amount of energy. Whenever it is needed, the energy can be transferred to smaller capacitors (for example, those powering the jetpack or artificial muscles) which will use the power. When the main capacitor is nearly empty, the reactor fires again to recharge it. Any leftover plasma from the explosion is stored in a magnetic container and used by the armor's plasma shields. The reactor does not need to be refueled with more antimatter and fuel for many years, allowing the soldier to operate for extended periods of time. If the antimatter reactor is out of power, all nanites in the armor initiate an emergency power sequence that recycles the waste of the armor wearer and converts it to energy, enabling the armor to continue functioning in this manner for several weeks or until the wearer can replenish the antimatter reactor. Armor Types There are multiple variations of the standard USIF Powered Assault Armor. Standard Armor This is the standard issue armor used by all Armored Infantry units in the USIF. Aegis Armor This is a variation of the Standard Armor, with slight modifications made for better performance in arctic conditions. Stealth Armor This variation of the Standard Armor retains all of the original's basic features, with further modifications made to facilitate extended covert operations. It is distinguished by its woodland green camouflage pattern and red dotted helmet optics, as opposed to the blue slanted optics present in other USIF armor variations. It should also be noted that the shield emitters' lights have been dimmed for covert operations, however this has no effect on its performance. Blitz Armor This variation of the Standard Armor is reserved exclusively for use by the USIF Armored Infantry's most elite and battle hardened veterans, such as the soldiers of the 8th Armored Infantry Division's 1st Recon Platoon. The armor's black color scheme and enhanced performance serve as both an intimidating reminder of, and practical enhancement to, the wearer's refined lethality in battle. Hunter Armor This variation is actually a subvariation of the Blitz Armor, with a digital desert/urban camouflage scheme applied to all outer armor panels, including the helmet. This variation is incredibly rare, and only worn by the elite of the elite. They specialize in assassinations and other high priority objectives, and the sight of them will send chills down even the most battle hardened soldier's spine. Trivia *A Captains version of the armor is available in the first Section 8, and can be obtained by pre-ordering the game. However, the one code for the armor is not exclusive to pre-ordered copies, and is actually used by all copies of the game regardless of whether it was pre-ordered (the code is 17013214). *The surname of the armor's owner is displayed on the collar fins of the armor. *Another version of this armor is a darker version only seen on the commando during the "Commando" DCM. *The Blitz Armor can only be acquired by purchasing the Section 8: Prejudice Blitz Pack, which is a downloadable add-on. *The Hunter Armor is a PS3 exclusive, only being acquired if Section 8: Prejudice was pre-ordered on PSN. *The Stars & Stripes flag symbol found on the pauldrons of the armor is a reference to the Stars & Stripes shoulder patches found on modern US Military battledress uniforms. Category:Armor Category:USIF Technology Category:USIF